


Broken love

by Sassybutt0216



Series: ABC Smut stories (Different Fandoms) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Originals (TV) RPF, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: ABC smut stories, Biting, Crossover, F/M, Shower Sex, Smut, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 01:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19521565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassybutt0216/pseuds/Sassybutt0216
Summary: They both have a bloody past. Can they save each other and be happy?





	Broken love

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

Not to brag but I have very good control over my blood lust. Yes like any other vampire I could lose control and kill a human or two...hundred. One thousand years and I have never wanted someone blood as much as I wanted hers. Natasha fucking Romanoff was her name. She was one of the top agents at S.H.I.E.L.D. Klaus and I are using our expertise on taking care of a vampire problem. It is long hours sparing and training the agents to be fast and nimble enough to take them down. Today I got stuck with Natasha and her tiny shorts and sports bra. Could she be wearing any less clothing? Before we started sparing she was sparing with Captain Rogers. 

"Come on old man, you can't be tired already?" I heard her sweet voice say. 

"You know Romanoff." He growled back. 

She was about to say something but Nick Fury came in and started the class. We all paired off. She walked up to me and gave me a small smile. We started sparing. We did not really talk. I also noticed that she was not giving 100 percent in this sparring match. 

"Are you even trying to actually spare with me?" I asked raising my eyebrow. 

"Wouldn't want you to break a bone." She said sticking her tongue out at me. 

"How rude," I said faking being hurt. 

She just laughed as we continued sparing. She was not going to hurt me. Not much hurt me. I did continue getting distracted by her ass. She did get a few good hits in. 

It was about an hour later and we were the last two people in the gym. I thanked her for the good fight and walked over to the showers. I did not sweat like a human but I still felt gross. I walked into the showers and started the shower. I was undressed and in the shower. I was not in the shower long before the door opened and I smelled her sweet scent. 

"I thought this was the men showers?" I said over my shoulder. 

"The woman's shower is done. You don't mind do you?" She asked. 

I turned around to see that she was just wrapped in a towel. 

"I don't mind," I said turning around back to washing my hair. I was trying to ignore the fact that she was in the shower. 

It did not work very well because she opened the door of the shower and walked in. I turned around and looked at her confused. What was she doing? 

"You looked like you needed help?" She said shrugging her shoulders. She moved so our chest was touching. She stood on her tippy toes to whisper in my ear. "I also noticed you staring at my ass." 

I wrapped my one arm around her waist and pulled her as close as it was physically possible. "Well, maybe you should not wear the shortest shorts possible," I told her. 

"How would I get your attention then?" She said smugly. 

"So this is because you want my attention?" I asked her. 

"Of course. Are you telling me you don't fell this attraction to each other?" She said leaning her mouth really close to mine. 

Instead of answering I pushed her against the wall and crashed my lips into hers. Her lips were soft and warm. She moaned into the kiss and I used this opportunity to deepen the kiss. She allowed me to have control over the kiss. I ran my arms down her side to reach around and cup her perfect ass. Natasha used this opportunity to wrapped her legs around my waist. I broke the kiss and kissed down her neck leaving little love bites. 

While taking her right nipple into my mouth and playing with her left breast I reached my hand down between us and ran it down her entrance. She was already wet. I used one finger to enter her as my thumb rubbed her bud. 

"Elijah." She whimpered.

I took my mouth off her nipple and looked up at her. "Yes, sweetheart?" I said switching nipples. 

"Please." She begged me. 

"Please what?" I asked adding another finger and curling them. 

"Please fuck me." She asked breathlessly. 

I only responded with taking my mouth off her nipple and crashing it into her mouth for a kiss. I pumped in and out of her a few more times before removing my fingers. I took my member into my hands. It was rock hard and I rubbed it against her entrance. 

With one quick move, I was fully in her. She broke the kiss and moaned. I stayed there for a minute trying to get her to adjust to my size. 

"Please move." She begged. 

I started to move slowly out and then I would slam back into her. We keep this up for a little bit before I could feel her getting close. I started thrusting into her faster but not too hard. I did not want to break her with my vampire speed. I moved to suck on the spot between her neck and collar bone. This drove her crazy. I could feel her starting to lose control. 

"Bite me." SHe whimpered out. 

I bit not question it at all. I moved up a little and sunk my fangs into her neck. Tasting her blood sent us both over the edge. I spilled my seed into her. Her blood was so sweet. I stopped biting her and set my forehead on hers. We stayed like that for a little longer. She slowly unwrapped her legs for my waist. 

"That was amazing." She told me. 

"Here. You lost a lot some blood. It will help you heal." I said bitting my wrist and handing it to her. She casually took my wrist and drank some of my blood. Once she had enough she realized it. 

"Will you clean my back?" She asked. 

"Any time," I growled kissing her again.


End file.
